


Taxi

by DarkShadows93



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Homelessness, Kyman Secret Santa 2018, M/M, Outed, Pine Kyman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadows93/pseuds/DarkShadows93
Summary: “How did actually you find me?”“Oh uh… a taxi driver just dropped me off.” Kyle responded truthfully as he turned towards Cartman who still faced the window, “It was weird. I didn't seem him pull up or even leave. He just vanished but...he told me that ‘sometimes, you don't know you're needed somewhere until you've arrived.”“What-” Cartman paused briefly “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”“I don't know.” Kyle shrugged as he looked over to see Cartman facing him, “Maybe you needed me and didn't know it or…”“You needed me.” Cartman finished__________Kyman Secret Santa 2018 for UniversalTwink from tumblr





	Taxi

**Author's Note:**

> This story is brought to you from a prompt from Pinterest. It was a beautiful prompt, I swear. Once I find the picture again I shall share it on my tumblr

The snow was falling like crystals from the sky. Their glimmer reflecting the streetlights in a glorious splendor. Kyle relishes the thought of the powdered snow crunching beneath his feet, his breath chilled from the mid-December winter. He shivered as he stuffed his hands deep into his dark blue peacoat, snow turning his red curls white. It had been four long years since he had left Colorado for Stanford. Four extremely long years since he had left South Park. Four years since he had left -

“Son of a bitch, its cold.” He breathed out as he pulled out his cell phone, glancing at the time before quickly putting the phone back in his pocket. Kyle paused as he looked towards the building behind him. The Greyhound stood silently in the night sky dark and empty, the snow starts to drift in front of the door. The bus was late. He was supposed to be on the road an hour ago. Where was that damn bus? Kyle rocked on his toes, the snow numbing his toes. It was nearly midnight. His plane had landed at the Denver International two hours prior so he had done his waiting. 

He shivered as he covered his nose with his jacket wishing to have his green hat and orange jacket once more. The innocence of childhood long since gone as he had emerged into adulthood. Everyone had gone about their ways. Stan went to Colorado State to become an engineer and just got engaged to Wendy.  Kenny dropped out of high school to take care of Karen but ended up getting his GED for her sake. Craig and Tweek moved in with each other after Craig transferred to the University of Colorado to not only be closer to Tweak but to study astronomy as well. He had lost touch of Butters but figured he was well. 

But then, there was Eric Cartman. He had a tough time adjusting to adulthood. He had a tougher time dealing with the fact that someone outed him as Gay. A fact that Kyle had known about himself since freshman year of college. A fact that the only person who knows about it in his family was Ike. 

But after High School, Cartman didn't really talk to him for a while, in fact, anyone. It took four whole years just right before he came back to Colorado, he sent him a simple message that read:

_ Sup Jew.  _

Kyle responded simply with  _ About damn time that you responded to my text messages, Eric. How long has it been? Four years? _

_ Eric? _

_ Things change, dude. People grow up and well… _ Kyle never finished that sentence. He couldn't put himself to do it so he just left it at that.

They message back and forth for two weeks before they stopped again. Cartman stopped texting him once he revealed he was coming back to South Park for the holidays. Cartman got very emotional after that. Texting him saying that ‘he shouldn't come back’ and ‘things would be totally different between them’ if he came back to South Park. 

_ Whatever you do, please don't see me. I don't want you to see-  _ that was the last text Kyle had ever got him. 

He looked at his phone and read the message. Kyle wasn't surprised to find himself deeply concerned about him. That's what friends do right? Granted, they didn't have the best relationship as children. They were always poking at each other but yet they always help each other when they needed it the most. His hand hovered over the dial button. All he wanted  was  to hear his voice. He missed him more than he missed Stan, his own best friend. That's because , he  —

“Hello young man, need a lift?”

Kyle looked up from his phone to find a yellow taxi parked along the curb. The passenger side window was rolled down revealing an older man with white hair and a grey mustache that reminded him of Stan's dad. He wore a grey plaid flat cap and a corduroy jacket and a welcoming smile.

“Uh, no thanks. Just waiting for my bus.” Kyle replied returning the smile, “Thank you though.”

“Young man, the last bus left an hour ago. I'm afraid you missed it.”

“Shit.” Kyle cursed as he pulled out his ticket and groaned. The man was right. He had missed his bus, “I don't have much money, sir. So I'm afraid that I can't have a ride.”

“You're going to South Park. It will be no trouble at all. I know where to go.” The older man replied causing Kyle to question everything. Was it really that obvious that he was heading to that shitty little mountain town?

“Sorry. I don't think that I-”

“Just get in, son. A storm is heading this way and I'm sure you don't want to be standing out here when it hits.” The driver insisted just as the snow clouds grew darker from above, the snow now falling with huge flakes. 

“Alright. Alright. Damn.” Kyle dragged his bag to the back of the car, his eyes widening as he noticed the lack of tire tracks leading up to the taxi. He blinked slowly wanting to question it but was only to be greeted by the driver at the trunk.

“What's your name, son?” The driver pulled open the trunk and placed up Kyle's bag into the trunk.

“Kyle Broflovski.” Kyle shrugged as he climbed into the car, “And what about you then if you're so inclined to ask for my name?”

“Oh, my name?” The driver looked up to him from the rear mirror with a smile, “My name doesn't matter. It's the journey that does.”

“Okay. Whatever. Just get me to South Park, alright? 1002 Avenue de Los Mexicanos” Kyle huffs out folding his arms against his chest, gazing out of the window watching as the metropolitan city of Denver fade to a mountainous and forest landscape. He closed his eyes sighing as he tried to rest but all he could do was think about that last text from Cartman. An out of character text from a man who spent most of their childhood torturing him, others and making anti-semitic jokes towards him. 

_ Whatever you do, please don't see me.  _ The words burned at his very soul, making his heartache. Kyle was worried, terrified for Cartman's wellbeing. For God's sake, he had thought of a crush of the man for so long that the simple off characterization scared him. Kyle knew deep down that Cartman-  _ No _ Eric wasn't okay. It was something that didn't sit right with him. Something was wrong. 

“You alright, son?”

“huh?” Kyle slowly opened his eyes to find his nails dug deep into the seat in front of him. He cleared his throat as he lowered his hands to his lap, “Uh yeah. I'm okay.”

“You were thinking of him again, weren't you? Eric, right? A boy who you left behind as a way of denying your feelings? Only to come back not see your family but just to make sure he's alright?” A smirk grew on the old man's lips as he glanced up in the mirror

“E-Excuse me?” Kyle stuttered as he tried to stretch out his long legs, “What the Fuck is wrong with you, dude? I never said anything about him.”

“You kept saying his name in your sleep.”

“ O h…”

“You must be very worried about him if he drives you to say his name in your sleep. Do you want to talk about it, son?”

“Can we not?” Kyle whines as he looked about out the window, eyes closed 

“That's fine, Kyle. But somethings you have to confront when the viper strikes. Sometimes, you don't know you're needed somewhere until you've arrived.” The sound of tires stopping in the snow in a long crunch forced Kyle to open his eyes to stare at the ever so familiar main street right in front of one of the older apartment buildings in town, it's fire escapes painted white from fresh snow. The yellow lights dimmed by the fresh powder. It was so weird seeing this particular street empty as an adult. It seemed odd, almost out of place. 

Kyle frowned as he looked towards the driver,  “Sir, I said Avenue de Los Mexicanos, not Main.”

“Kyle, I think you need to think of where you are needed and not where you going. Look up when you step out, son. The snow looks beautiful tonight.” The sounds of the trunk popping open were the signal to him that his ride was over.

“ O h...kay? How much was the fare?” Kyle opened the door and pulled out his wallet

“Don't worry about it, son. Go.” Kyle raised an eyebrow as he placed his wallet back into his coat pocket and climbed out the car. 

As soon as Kyle pulled his bag from the trunk and walked onto the snow-covered sidewalk the car and its driver was gone. Without a trace or even proof that he existed. No tracks. No lights in the distance. Nothing. The taxi and its driver was gone just as he appeared. Like a snowflake falling from the sky.

“Okay, what the hell is going on?” Kyle asked himself as he stared at the empty road once more and the lack of tire treads from his unexpected ride. He shivered as he thought of the long walk to his parents home. All he could hope was that the storm could let up just for him.

_ Look up.  _ Kyle listened to the old man's voice and looked up towards the rooftop just as a dark clothed figure climb out of a top window and slip falling a down one floor kicking up fresh snow.

“Shit!” Kyle flinched as he heard the sharp crunch of snow and metal, ”Dude, you alright?” He walked towards the fire escape looking up towards the figure. He felt his heart drop when he didn't even see the figure even move let alone hear him talk, “Dude, are you okay?”

More silence. Kyle dropped his bag into the snow and rushed for the ladder. The ice-cold metal searing into his skin as he jumped up and pulled the ladder down as it hit the concrete with a hard metal twang. Kyle climbed up as fast as he could, his breaths escaping like a steam from a train. His heart racing as he slipped up the stairs and jabbed his knee in the grate. Kyle hissed loudly as he slowly got back to his feet and raced towards the top.

“Hey!” Kyle exclaimed breathlessly as he bent down grabbing at his knees. He took a deep breath as he slowly stood up to his height “I saw that you fell and I wanted to make sure that you were-” his eyes widen as he recognized the figure’s face, round lacking the baby fat he knew from his younger years but his round body was a prominent feature of who he was. His brown eyes stared almost blankly, empty of the spark that made him who he was held down by massive bags. A scar from where he removed the V-Chip from his skull still shined in the moonlight. This was a shattered mirror of the man he used to be, a sadistic bastard of a child that tormented everyone who came into his path. “Cartman?”

Cartman blinked in response, not saying a single word.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Eric!” Kyle shook his head as he took in a deep breath as he held out his hand only to be swatted away

“Why are  _ you _ here, Kyle? Didn’t I say  _ not _ to come to see me?” Cartman seethed as he slowly sat up from the metal snow. His clothes looked like they were worn beyond repair like they're only washed once a week. His hair was greasy from lack of bathing in a few days and a stale odor radiated from his body.

“I-I didn't know you were-” Kyle stammered as he slowly back away from Cartman. “Eric, are you okay? You look like-”

“Shit. I think I'm aware of that, Kahl.” Cartman mumbled pulling down his sleeves. He slowly climbed onto his feet swaying slightly causing Kyle to reach out to steady him but he pushed him away

“No, I wasn't going to say that, Cartman.” Kyle stuffed his hands into his jacket, “But yeah you do look like shit and smell like it too.”

“Don't say that.” Eric mumbles as he shakes the snow from his body and starts his descent down to the alley, “Please… don't.”

“ Hey, Eric! Where are you going?” Kyle glanced up towards the open window and went to follow Cartman, “Wouldn't it be easier to climb through the window back to your apartment?” 

Cartman stopped and glanced up to briefly look at him. Kyle wasn't sure if his face was turning red from embarrassment or from the bitter cold but a distressed huff escaped from him as he lowered his head and paused at the next flight of stairs 

“Cartman, I'm serious. Wouldn't it be easier if -”

“Kyle.” Kyle froze in the middle of the stairway watching, Cartman's body trembles, fist tighten into balls. “Did you even think-” his voice cracked, a held back cry escaped with his words, “why I told you  _ not _ to come to see me? Why I stopped texting you all of the sudden? Didn't anyone ever tell you?”

“No. Not at all.”

“You must have been trapped in your stupid books then. Never fucking mind.” Cartman stomped down the stairs kicking up ice and snow as he rushed away “How the fuck you found me is an answer I will never know.”

“Cartman! Wait! Eric!!” Kyle rush down the stairs hitting an ice patch and falling  o nto his back. He groans loudly, eyes clenched shut from the searing pain radiating up his spine. The sounds of crunching snow forced his breath to escape from his chest. He opened his eyes, Cartman overshadowing him.

“ W hy did you even come to find me?”

“I didn't…” Kyle breathed out staring into Cartman's amber colored eyes, “A taxi just...dropped me off.”

“Right.” Cartman rolled his eyes and climbed down the ladder 

“Eric, why didn't you want me to see you after all these years?” Kyle slowly sat up groaning and watched from above as Cartman stopped in the center of the ladder

“When you used to have everything, a family, a home, a life, money and you lose it all because someone had to be… cruel and reveal a secret to the world. It is difficult to be someone when you are nothing at all.”

“You're homeless-”

“You…you got it easy, Kyle. You got everything worked out for you I'll just tell you that.” Cartman sighed loudly as he climbed down the ladder

Kyle blinked his breath rattling in his chest as he watched Cartman turn the corner onto the main street. Everything he had remembered from his childhood about Cartman, from his racist and anti-semitic views. This was an Eric Cartman that he was not accustomed to, this Eric Cartman was nothing but broken man. A homeless man denied from everything that he held dear. As a child, Kyle relished on the thought of Cartman's so-called perfect life was ruined by something, relishing on the fact that Eric Cartman did not get what he wanted and he had to settle with what he had. But now, he was nothing like the boy he grew up with. The boy that he hated, the boy he ultimately fell in love with. Who would have thought that of growing up hating each other, denying feelings that started to grow towards him and ultimately relish the moments that they shared over texts would result to this? Was this why the Taxi dropped him off here? Was he sent here to be with Eric? To help him?

“Cartman!” Kyle yelled as he climbed down the ladder and rushed after Eric. He grabbed his bag as he ran looking desperately around the corner, his heart racing as he searched for Eric in the falling snow, “God Dammit Eric!” he yelled as he followed the footprints, “Eric! I want to know what happened to you! I want to help-”

Cartman appeared around the corner swinging a hard punch into his jaw knocking him onto his back “ H elp? Were you there to help me when I had Mackey tell my stupid fucking stepfather that I'm gay? Were you there to help when your own mother takes his side because I'm not right in the head and they agree to kick you out and disown you? No, Kyle, you weren't.”

“Cartman, I'm sorry.” Kyle rubbed his jaw trying to control his burning anger, “Cartman, you're not alone.”

“Oh please.” Cartman scuffed as he watched Kyle slowly stood up arms tightly at his sides, tears running down his cheeks 

“No really. Cartman, I'm gay too. No one knows but Ike.” Kyle admitted his voice dropping into a whisper

“You are-”

“Cartman, you said you have no family but what about the people letting you in? Aren't those your family now? Whoever's apartment you fell out of-”

“That would be Butters’ apartment.”

Kyle rolled his eyes and sighed “Okay  _ Bu _ _ tters’  _ apartment,  must care enough about you to  — ” 

“What the hell are you trying to get at, Kahl?” The snow had now turned Cartman's mouse brown hair white.

“Cartman shut the hell up! I'm trying to show you that you're not alone and that other people might actually care for your ass! It's not right for you to be this way!” Kyle grabbed Cartman's shirt and pulled him to closer towards him, “ I miss you fat piece of lard and goddammit I'm not going to let the guy I have fallen-”

“Dammit, Kyle! I didn't want you to see me like this because I get upset when I think of what you would see in me if I told you that I have fallen for you!” Cartman yelled cutting off Kyle with sharp silence, tears staining his cheeks 

“Wha…” Kyle trailed off as he watched Cartman try to catch his breath “You've fallen for me? Eric, I love you man. Why would you think that I would see you any other way?”

“Given our past relationship, a lot. Wait.” Cartman blinked, wiping the tears away “You love me? After all the shit I've pulled with you?”

“Eric, people grow up and things can be forgiven. It took a while just to see how much we actually cared about each other ” Kyle smiled as he wiped the tears away from his cheeks “come home with me. Let me help your stubborn fatass for once.” He could see a small smile form on Cartman's lips as he felt  fingers wrap around his. He watched his eyes look away shyly not know what say to as he wrapped his hand around his own “What do you say then? Come home with me?

“Fine. I call the shower first”

*~~~*

As soon as they arrived at Kyle's house, the snow picked up and Cartman bathed. Kyle resisted the urge to kiss him when he walked out of the shower wearing some of the old clothes that his cousin Kyle had left. They laid on the bed talking about Cartman's life while he was away. His heartbreaking with each word as he spoke. Kyle listened to everything until finally, Cartman had fallen asleep. 

Kyle watched as Cartman slept peacefully on his bed beside him. His hair no longer greasy and his body looked free from strife. His breaths were long and even in perfect sleep. Kyle moved a stra nd of his brown hair away from his face hoping he did not stir him awake. He smiled as he looked up towards his ceiling as he tried to word how he was going to break the news to his own family. Was he going to be like Cartman? That was his biggest fear at this moment hearing how horrible Clyde's father and his own mother had treated him. He closed his eyes trying to sleep but he found himself turning towards Cartman wrapping his arm around his warm round body, an action that would have resulted in a punch in a gut. The smell of his soap intoxicating him, the smell of pine and menthol. It suited him, it was meant for him. 

As much as an ass Cartman could be, Kyle couldn't help but to hold onto him and never let go. 

“Kahl…”

Kyle quickly pulled his arms away and looked up towards the ceiling, “Huh..yeah?”

“How did actually you find me?”

“Oh uh… a taxi driver just dropped me off.” Kyle responded truthfully as he turned towards Cartman who still faced the window, “It was weird. I didn't seem him pull up or even leave. He just vanished but...he told me that ‘sometimes, you don't know you're needed somewhere until you've arrived.”

“What-” Cartman paused briefly “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“I don't know.” Kyle shrugged as he looked over to see Cartman facing him, “Maybe you needed me and didn't know it or…”

“You needed me.” Cartman finished 

“Yeah.” Kyle smiled as he stared at Cartman's face, admiring the amber colored eyes and the round face. He felt himself leaning over him and gently planting a kiss onto his lips. At first, he expected Cartman to push away and  y ell at him but no, he accepted it. When he pulled away, they both smiled as they took each other's hands.

“This changes things right? The emotional mess of fatass and the tall successful Jew sharing a bed and kissing?”

“I think for the better, jackass.” Kyle joked as he kissed him once more, “But something tells me that I should have taken a taxi a long time ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I write? Dont forget to leave me a kudos and comment.
> 
> Want to have updates on my writing and such? Follow me on Tumblr: "darkshadows93"


End file.
